


Good Impressions

by Becca_Hay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Magnus likes him, Fluff, M/M, Max is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max meets Magnus. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just really love Max meeting Magnus because it's super cute and I just had to write a little fic myself.

“I know I promised to take you out for drinks but I’m exhausted. Can we just stay here and talk?” Is the first thing out of Alec’s mouth when Magnus shows up to the Institute that night. Before Jace had decided to go with Valentine, Alec had offered to take him out for drinks which Magnus obviously accepted but now everything had been turned upside down. Alec had been working more to try and find a way to get Jace back and Magnus could see the exhaustion on his face.

“Of course Alexander. I don’t have to stay though, if you prefer to sleep.” He offers. He hadn’t seen Alec much but he didn’t want to get in the way and deprive him of sleep even more. Magnus watched Alec shake his head, before tugging him down the corridor towards his room.

“I want you to stay.” Alec smiles tiredly and Magnus returns the smile as he’s led into Alec’s room. However, within 15 minutes of being in the room, Magnus was laying slightly propped up against Alec’s pillow with the eldest Lightwood sibling curled around him with his face pressed into his neck sleeping soundly.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had been laying stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair for about an hour, he had also summoned himself a book to read because even though he wasn’t spending the night with Alexander talking over drinks like he expected, he was getting to see Alec relaxed and comfortable which is something he’s only seen a handful of times and he planned to stay and treasure it.

At this point, Alec’s door swung open and a small boy with dark hair and glasses walked into the room looking at the book in his hands chatting away. “Alec, I was reading this book and I found this really cool thing-Oh.” He pauses, having looked up from his book and spotted him and Alec curled up on the large bed. “Hello.” He says, looking slightly confused. “Who are you? And why is my brother sleeping on you?” Max asks curiously, closing his book and tucking it under his arm.

Magnus placed his own book to the side carefully so as not to wake up Alec who shifted slightly but didn’t wake. He remembered Alec and Isabelle talking about how they had a younger brother who mostly stay in Idris, but he never expected to meet him so soon. “I’m Magnus Bane.” He tells the boy quietly, trying to find the words to explain about why Alec was sleeping on him. They hadn’t established anything yet, they had planned to wait until they had a first date at least and Magnus didn’t want to push Alec too much with labels for them.

But the little boy seemed to get there before him. “Oh, I’m Max. Izzy told me about you. You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn and your Alec’s boyfriend.” He says happily, moving to sit on the bed, crossing his legs. “Izzy says that Alec’s less grumpy now that you’re with him, but I’ve only really seen Alec grumpy when he’s had one of those fancy meetings with “important people” and mum and dad.” He tells him rolling his eyes at important people, making Magnus smile.

“That’s right. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I wouldn’t say Alec’s very grumpy either, your sister just likes to make up things.” Magnus jokes, running his fingers through Alec’s hair once again, looking down at the sleeping boy happily.

“Maybe.” Max agrees, watching them both for a moment. “You’re very glittery. Is that because you’re magic?” He asks, tilting his head to the side watching Magnus and his brother, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Magnus chuckled softly, pulling his eyes away from Alec before shaking his head. “No, no I just like glitter and make up.” He tells before laughing at the face Max made. “Izzy tries to put make up on Alec, Jace and I all the time but it’s gross. Yours looks nice though.” Max’s offers.

“Well thank you Max.” Magnus says quietly, feeling Alec shift a little bit in his sleep again. “Do you love him? Because I don’t think boys can love boys.” Max’s asks honestly, looking between them both.

“Of course. I love him very much. And anyone can love anyone they want, it doesn’t matter if it’s two boy or two girls or more or just plain old boys and girls together. As long as everyone is happy.” He explains carefully, knowing full well that Mayrse would go crazy if she hears about this. “Don’t tell Alexander I love him though, I think he needs time to ease into it.” Magnus tells him, just as Alec shifts on his shoulder.

“I think my time to adjust went out the window when you crashed my wedding.” Alec mumbles, tiredly blinking his eyes open to look at Magnus then Max. “I woke up when you came bursting into my room, but I appreciate how you both tried to be quiet after.” He says, curling closer to Magnus, too tired to care that Max could run off and tell his parents at any point. He knew Max wouldn’t, his little mind hadn’t been moulded by his mother and father just yet. “I’m sort of in love with you too though.” He adds hesitantly looking up at Magnus. He still wasn’t sure about this whole dating thing so he wasn’t sure if it was too fast to say ‘I love you’ to each other but it felt right, like when he had marched down the alter and kissed Magnus.

“That’s pretty gross. You sound like Clary, she says that all the time to pretty much everyone.” Max’s speaks making a face, and pulling himself off the bed with his book. “I’m going back to the library now.” He adds, smiling at them both. “I quite like you, you’re very nice.” He tells Magnus. “But if you two are going to get married I want to come this time and you both have to do it properly, not like the last one.” Max’s smiles before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

“Your brother is definitely something Alexander.” Magnus laughs after the door shuts. “Yeah, I think he’s been spending too much time with Izzy. I’ve glad he likes you though, even if that not how I wanted to introduce you.” Alec blushes, though he has a happy grin on his face.

“Well I’m glad he likes me too and you heard him Alexander.” He smirks. “We have to get married properly, I won’t be able to crash your wedding so you’d better just stay up with aisle with me.” He winks, making Alec hide his face in Magnus’ neck and groan loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it darlings?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can also talk to me on my tumblr: fakeforshow


End file.
